Before Destination Imagination
Another Foster's idea came up to my head and it's before the movie "Destination Imagination." It about after Mac had a bad dream of his dad's death, Frankie decide to let him sleep with her but not before singing a lullaby to have him fall asleep and the song I choose it "Part of your world" from "The little Mermaid" Transcript One night while having a sleep over at Fosters, Mac was tossing and turning and it turns out to be a bad dream. *In his dream.* Mac watches his dad driving back home from work until another car ran into a red and Mac watches horrifing of seeing his dad killed in a car crash. Mac:DAAAAADDDD! *Dream ended.* Mac:*Gasp and panting.* Mac looks arounds and see he's still in the room with Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo. But he couldn't sleep so he got up and went outside of the room, into the hallway and goes to a window looking up at the window where the moon light shines, thinking about his dad. Mac:I still miss you Dad after you died in a car crash...*sniff* Suddenly he hears someone coming and it was Frankie coming out from the bathroom until she notice him. Frankie:Mac? Mac:Oh it's just you Frankie. Frankie:What are doing here in the middle of the night pal? Mac:Well...um..*Nervous.* But Frankie looks closley at Mac's face and realize what's the problem. Frankie:Did...did you had a bad dream. Mac:Y-yes... Frankie:You wanna talk about it? Mac:You sure? Frankie:Of course.*She pick him up.*Let's go to my room. Frankie takes Mac to her room and place him on her bed as she sat down. Frankie:So Mac was your bad dream about unable to make it and Bloo got adopted or Terrence hurting you? Mac:No...it's actually about dad... Frankie:Your dad? You never told any of us about your dad. Mac:I'm sorry... Frankie:Hey it's alright dearl.*She hugs him.*But do you mind tell me what happen to him? Mac:You see my dad was driving home after work but another car ran into a red light and...there was a car crash...Dad didn't survive.*Tears* Frankie:Oh Mac I'm so sorry.*hugs him and Mac hugs back and then she wipe his tears off.*Would you like to sleep with me so you can feel safe? Mac:I would love to but I still can't sleep. Frankie:Then how about I sing you a lullaby, my mom used to sing this to me when i was your age.*Singing*Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has ev'rything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think (Sure) she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore (You want thingamabobs? I got twenty) But who cares?No big deal I want more I want to be where the people are I want to see want to see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those (Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a (What's that word again?) street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sunWanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world What would I give If I could live Outta these waters? What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick o' swimmin' Ready to stand And ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions And get some answers What's a fire and why does it (What's the word?) burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world... As Mac starting to fall asleep. She wrapped the covers around both herself and Mac. She then put her arm around Mac. Frankie:Good Night Little Brother.*She gave him a peck on the cheek.*I love you dear. Mac: Love you too, Frankie. The end Category:Ninjakingofhearts Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends